Luminaires used in lighting offices and many other areas require high angle brightness control. Especially in instances where video display tubes are in use it is necessary to have very good high angle brightness control to prevent reflected glare off video display tube screens. Reflected glare on video display tube screens reduces the contrast and obscures information on the screen contributing to eye strain and fatigue of the viewer.
Previously, small cell parabolic louvers have frequently been used to provide the high angle brightness control required, however these devices have the disadvantage of low efficiency or low coefficients of utilization.
Luminaires using conventional light controlling lenses or large cell parabolic louvers have much higher efficiencies than luminaires using small cell parabolic louvers but they do not have the necessary high angle brightness control.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a luminaire with high brightness control and coefficients of utilization.